An oropharyngeal airway (OPA), also referred to as an oral airway, is used to create an air passageway between the mouth and the posterior pharyngeal wall of a patient. Unconscious patients (e.g., under general anesthesia) and heavily sedated semi-unconscious patients (e.g., under monitored anesthesia care (MAC)) may have an oral airway inserted to relieve an obstructed airflow.
Prior art oral airways include a hard curved piece of plastic that is often poorly tolerated in conscious and semi-conscious patients. For instance, these rigid oral airways may induce gagging, vomiting, aspiration, layrngospasm, damage to teeth (due to patient biting), and damage to lips. If such an oral airway is left in place for a prolonged period of time, sores can develop in the mouth and bleeding may occur. Improper sizing of these oral airways introduces problems as well. Given the rigid nature of oral airways, sizing must be done without error. A rigid oral airway that is too large can close the glottis and cut off an air supply. A rigid oral airway that is too small can cause tongue sores and swelling.
Endotracheal tubes (ETT) are flexible and inserted beyond the vocal cords into the trachea, which is further into the oral passageway than an oral airway. ETTs are somewhat flexible and compressible and include an inflatable portion which causes a seal in the airway and secures the ETT in place. The flexible and compressible nature of an ETT enables a patient to collapse the ETT by biting, which can cut off an air supply and lead to pulmonary edema.
Nasopharyngeal airways, also referred to as nasal airways, are also used to alleviate airway obstructions, but create an air passageway between the nose and posterior pharyngeal wall of a patient. Nasal airways may also cause discomfort and injury to a patient. For instance, nasal airways may cause nosebleeds and local nasal discomfort.